Only One
by Doggy7
Summary: Tai, his everday thoughts and the quest to get his only one. Taito
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER: I do not own digimon

Summary:

Chapter one

I get this surge rush through my body my heart beat hammers into my chest, my palms begin to sweet and my insides jar into my stomach. And I love that feeling that's why I got to be near him even if it's only a glance across the table it's still enough. But lately I need more. We're close I mean we've been best friends for six years and I've been in love with him for 5, so I get to see this different side of him that no one else does. And that other side is amazing, but I only get to see to see it when it's just us.

Bang!

I hate our new music teacher" I love it when he's angry.

"What's up Yama" He looks amazing today……..like always.

"Did you not just hear me?" the sun hits his eyes and I can feel drool forming at the side of my mouth, but his eyes are just to much there so unreal and so per……

"Tai…..earth to tai" perfect "err Tai you have some drool"

He points and my face goes beyond red way, way beyond and I try to naturally wipe it off but it doesn't matter cus he doesn't notice. "Wana stay over tonight my dad isn't coming home an I though we could to stuff".

At that word 'Stuff' I can feel my thoughts wonder to thoughts defiantly unknown by my Yama. "Yeh stuff, so you in or out?"

I merely nod my mind is still wondering in 'Stuff mode'.

"What is it with you and that word" Ok and I'm back. He mumbles goodbye and my head hits the table 'God I love him'.

I jump as a hand touches my shoulder, my eyes meet the most beautiful blue I have ever seen……Yama. But he sorta looks concerned and it pulls a tingle down my spine he's so gorgeous I love him, I wana scream it but my mouth manages a mumble "what"

"You ok?" he moves down next to me Hand still on my shoulder! Which is now tingling. But then his other hand goes to my knee and gives it a squeeze, holy….. my mouth drops and the next thing I know I jump straight of my seat on to a piece of floor where a guy carrying a tray (which is know on my head) happened to be.

I mumble that I'm ok and walk as fast as I can out of the cafeteria with a numb knee and shoulder and all I can think is ……..Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok its last lesson and only 20 minuets till I get to go home and spend the night at yama's I'm so excited it's gunna be great I've been thinking that maybe I should tell him but I don't know there could be several reactions:

1)He takes it so well he jumps on me and we live together happily ever after

2) He takes it horribly punches me to a pulp and we never speak again and

3) Um ok there isn't a 3 but 'Bell ringing sound' ohh its time to see yama YAY! There he is by his locker looking ummlicious oh he's waving at me.

'Hey… what's up?'

'Not much end of school mainly …..oh and some guy's coming to my house'

'Ohhh is he attractive?'

'I guess he's alright for a guy kinda self centred, annoying but other than that'

Grrrrrr 'Well maybe he doesn't want to stay at your smelly house' That's it I'm stalking off!

'Chi' he hugging me yay! God we fit so perfectly together.

'I'm sorry chi'

'maybe I'll forgive you if you become my slave mwhahahaha'

'Um ok' Oh My God I'm dreaming I'm going to wake and it's gunna be last lesson.

'Pinch me….Oww what you do that for?'

'You told me to and since I am you're beloved slave I have to'

This is going to be fun 'Ok slave carry my bag No wait I want a piggyback'

'Oh kinky I like it…ok get on'

Wow, wow, wow he smells so good wow he has his hand on my but wow maybe that's what he meant by kinky.

'Why is a piggyback ride kinky?'

'I really have no idea'

'Because you said so'

'Yep because I said so'

'You do realise people are staring?'

'Huh and so they should I would if you were giving some one a piggyback its jealousy'

Wow he's laughing I love it.

'Um ok slave when we arrive home I want cookies with lots of chocolate chips and a massage and, and, and'

"What type of massage?'

"There are different types?"

"Yeh there's therapeutic, um weird ones were your hit with sticks, sensual"

"He, he sensual" um dirty thoughts hehehehehe.

"I want a sensual one"

"Knew you would"

"How?" uhoh

"Physic I guess"

"cool" Ah god I love this being piggybacked having a slave, having yama as my slave, oh god this night is gunna kick any other nights arse! And by the end of it yama will be mine Mwhahahahahaha.

"What's with the evil laugh?" opps

"You herd that"

"Oh making up evil plans in your head are we do tell?"

"Nope it's a secret for later"

"Is it something I have to do as your slave?"

"Maybe, maybe not only time will tell Mwhahahahahahah"

"You really like doing that don't you?"

"Yep it's fun" "We almost there yet?"

"I think so" "Yep there it is"

"Finally" "Come on open the door"

"Done. Well master welcome to your slave's humble abode make yourself at home whatever mine is yours"

God this night is going to be haven.


End file.
